Autumn
by Evellin
Summary: (WARNING: ADULT MATERIAL) Alone, abandoned and fighting for her life: the treeline fifty feet away and somewhere within, a predator hunted for his prey. She, was that prey and only the dancing fall foliage would bare witness to her last hours upon this plane of existence. (ANGST, RAPE, SESSH/KAG PARING)


DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise

The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media copyright infringement is intended

SUMMERY: (WARNING: ADULT MATERIEL) Alone, abandoned and fighting for her life: the treeline fifty feet away and somewhere within, a predator hunted for his prey. She, was that prey and only the dancing fall foliage would bare witness to her last hours upon this plane of existence.

Autumn

By Evellin

Autumn. It was a time of the year where Mother Nature flashed brilliant colors before shedding her coverings, revealing delicate, prone appendages. Encroaching cold, damp air encouraged the mightiest of oak and maple to dig deeper into the dark of the earth. Leaves of red, yellow, brown and plum waved, some twisting free and dancing to the ground; a sweet ballet performed every day, until the last tree stood bare. The long slumber taking hold of these mighty giants was just the beginning: soon a great freeze would be upon them all. Winter was cruel and unforgiving, making the last bit of love received from Autumn all the more precious. For this, the Miko had the opinion that Autumn was the most romantic of the seasons. The last climax of life before slowly drifting back to sleep during the upcoming months of cold and ice.

Perhaps it was the Miko's own life that nurtured the taste for lingering love before cruel treatment: like a lovers kiss upon the shoulder, before teeth biting at sensitive skin. Though most of her life had been mundane, the past nine years were quite different. Battles, bitter love affairs, loss and pain, only to make a choice one year ago that severed her forever from her previous life. A decision that had to be made. With her work incomplete here, she felt responsible. She knew she had to stay: to help, to fight, to make sure the future had a chance. Whatever she could do to help. It was the most bitter, painful experience of her life, packing all that she would need, saying goodbye to those she loved and turning away from them. She would never see her family again. Though painful, the decision was crucially needed. This was her destiny. Her future laid in the past.

Twenty-five years of life had brought many trials as well as rewards. However it was the trials that seemed to cling most to her mind and thus the few rewards she could recall seemed all the more magnificent. She never considered herself a pessimist, however with cnfrontation of fact and self-examination, she could not deny she always seemed to steal herself, preparing her mind for the worst in all situations. There was no doubt she was a genuinely happy woman, always seeking the best in all living things, a smile at the ready even to the most dangerous of foes. However life, her life, had given her the opinion that, though anyone was capable of doing right, far too often wrong was chosen. This opinion applied to her currently, as she stood, bow at the ready, arrow nocked and eyes alert for the first sign of any movement that indicated aggression.

She was alone, or seemingly so. All the more evidence her opinion, was fact. He had chosen Her, again. He always choose Her. If she and Her were in danger at the same time and he could only help one, he always went running to Her. Honestly it never came as a surprise. Though she craved for his affection, practically begged for it, he would always go running after that woman; if you could still call Her that. Contemplation of the situation always brought forth the question: how could he not? After all, She was his first true love. Though deception and suspicion had torn them apart, true love never, really died. Or so all the story books said. Though here she stood, living, breathing, he would go after that shadow of a woman: a shell filled with remnants of a tortured soul who was stolen from Her eternal rest.

Sapphire eyes stared to the forest before her: a wood of maple, oak and cedar, a wood of strong trunk and thick root. Ancient, ruthless, yet all the while giving and protective: a thick cloak of leaf and twig on a bed of moss and fern. Seemingly harmless, yet most certainly a dangerous place. Possibly a haven, possibly a trap: the forest offered camouflage to all, your friend and your foe. That was the current predicament: alone in the clearing, the forest-line fifty feet away and the enemy lurking somewhere before her. The closest alley miles away, preoccupied with a resurrected lover.

Whatever this plot could be, she was certain the impending attack was not far. She knew who lurked within the wood before her. This was not the first time he had stalked her, attacked her, came close to killing her. She had been his prey before and more than once he came close to taking her life with a simple clenching of his hand. Yet each time, he would release her. He would relinquish his hold over her life, all the while staring into her soul, burning her all the way though. A relentless gaze filled with hunger, his eyes unblinking, unmoving, promising her silently one day he would take her. A promise, a guarantee made personally by him. This promise, she knew, would soon be kept.

Kagome Higurashi stood at the ready, feet planted, digging into the earth. She was ready to charge, ready to flee: whatever she had to do to keep her life. Heart pounding, adrenaline flowing, the rush of fear overwhelmed every other sense as her vibrant blue eyes glanced left, then right. She tried to feel for him, tired to sense him, however his aura was masked. Though Kagome had some training, most of her ability was simply due to her own overwhelming, natural talents. Despite her strong abilities and natural talent, she was unable to feel him anymore: a sign the attack would soon come. He was the one and only Youkai Lord, Naraku himself feared and tried to avoid. What great luck that she stood alone with that very Youkai Lord somewhere before her, watching, plotting. What would be his move, she wondered. Would he permit her a few parting words, a chance to fight for her life even if the attempt was futile? Or would he strike her down where she stood without a moment to comprehend?

Perspiration began to form on her hands, forcing her to readjust her hold on the nocked arrow. A gentle breeze whirled around her and rushed ahead to the forest, her raven hair fluttering. The branches rustled, leaves danced and Kagome knew somewhere within that forest he stood, taking a deep, long inhale, picking up her scent. Her tongue glided over her lips as she nervously shifted her weight. She was being toyed with. Kagome knew he was out there, and there was no doubt in her mind, he was aware of her own knowledge. Half tempted to simply turn and run, Kagome adjusted her hold once more, her eyes shifting back and forth, scanning the treeline. Perhaps if she could get to the other side of the clearing, if she could enter the forest herself... Did she have a chance? Could she make it?

Just as Kagome lowered her bow and eased the drawn arrow, movement caught her eye. He must have seen her intent, for there he was, slowly, almost lazily, walking out from behind the foliage. As usual, his impassive expression worn, his attire perfectly kept, his glorious silver hair dancing about him with every step. The great Taiyoukai of the West was truly a marvel to behold; beautiful to gaze upon, but invoked terror within. There was nothing about him that gave the appearance of weakness. Every line, every detail, expressed ultimate control and power. When he had one arm, he had an aspect of himself, that proved he could be killed. A detail upon his person that indicated there was a chance, there was a way to slay the great Lord of the West. However, ever since he regained his arm six months ago, the idea of killing Lord Sesshomaru became a fantasy. The Great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru was back to full strength and had been demonstrating it ever since.

"Miko..." He spoke. Simple, always to the point, his baritone voice rich as crème and smooth like silk. "Where is my half-brother?" he came to a halt thirty feet away from where she stood. His facial expression blank, his hair dancing about him flirtatiously, all the while his eyes boring into her own, stalking her even in this fashion.

Goosebumps formed, her throat constricted and Kagome took a step back unconsciously, weakening her stance. She was fairly certain she reeked of fear and could only guess at her appearance; a doe caught in headlights. Though she kept her arrow lowered, she did tighten her grip, preparing herself for a possible fight. If he moved in for a kill, she would have one shot and one shot alone. Even then her chances of touching the Demon Lord were slim. "He is not far! Any moment he will be here!" the lie fell from her lips awkwardly and in haste. Kagome never held a talent in deceiving others.

A single brow rose in response; the closest thing to a facial expression Kagome had ever seen on Lord Sesshomaru. Silence, heavy and absolute, bore between them. The tension seemed to intensify with every passing breathe Kagome took as she locked her stare with his amber gaze. This was a mistake. Staring into his orbs of gold, Kagome saw a storm; fierce, powerful, and frightening. His face was placid but deep within his eyes was a current of passion. He always was a marvel to her, the perfect predator, a creature with a single purpose: to kill. Was that why he was here? To kill her? Her intuition warned her this was so and as they continued to stare into each others eyes, Kagome could see the hunger grow within his gaze. She had seen this look before: the look of a ravenous dog, staring down his chosen prey. She was that prey and if she had any chance at survival, she would have to make the first move.

Grasping her bow tighter, Kagome shifted her weight, preparing herself for the fast, fluid movement of firing. She never broke eye-contact with the Taiyoukai. Not once did she allow herself to blink. It would be in a small instant of distraction or falter, where he would make a move. This got her nervous, a sudden adrenaline burst through her system allowed fear to root within her mind. Her heart was in her throat, every breath, every nervous gulp, took conscious effort. Perspiration began to form on her forehead and temples, her hands growing clammy. She watched as he tilted his head subtly in response to a gentle breeze. Kagome's cause was not helped: she stood upwind of him, every scent she gave off drifting directly to that powerful nose of his. He could smell her nervousness, her fear, her uncertainty. Kagome blinked unconsciously.

A blur of white, a flash of silver, sparks of yellow and red: all in the span of a second The Taiyoukai made his move. In less time than a single heartbeat, Sesshomaru had span the thirty feet and was upon Kagome, arm reaching. Reflexes sharper than once perceived, responded. The moment was silent, and only a breath's length, but within this short spell of time, Kagome raised her bow, her arrow tightened, drawn and with a growl of determination, was released.

Like iron his hand was around her throat, blazing heat against cool skin. She was lifted off her feet, and held tightly as he raised her to his eye level. A thumb pressed against her jugular, nails sinking into her flesh, biting at her, drawing blood. His hand was like a vice made of steal, his face of granite, his eye's smoldering flames of liquid gold. Eye to eye, Kagome thrashed against his grip, trying to break free, trying to pull in a single gasp of air.

Dread filled her as Kagome choked. Already starved for a breath she released her grasp on her bow, her hands going for his right hand that currently squeezed her windpipe shut. A loud roar filled her ears: her blood was rushing, silencing the world around her. Tearing eyes shifted this way and that, looking up to the sky as she clung onto Sesshomaru's arm, desperately tearing at him. It was all futile. Her pathetic human nails unable to make a single mark upon his skin. Her thrashing and kicking did nothing to faze the Taiyoukai, who held her captive. She was caught. Lowering her eyes from the sky, Kagome returned her gaze to the Western Lord and took note of a thin, bright red mark that had formed on his right cheek. It the only evidence Kagome had tried to fight for her life. A single drop of blood hung at the lowered edge, the vibrant red mingling with his natural magenta striping. If only she had aimed a little more to the right; she might have been able to blind him. However '_what if's_' and '_maybe's_' were useless at this point. As predicted, he had won, the predator caught his prey and now held her life, quite literally in his hand.

Pulling her in, her body now danged against his: chest against chest, hip against hip as she struggled to be let free. She was quickly running out of air and thus her attempts to free herself grew in ferocity. His armor bit at her breast as she wiggled this way and that. Her legs kicked to and fro, trying to gain any sort of footing or cause some sort of harm. It all felt helpless: every kick, every strike fell uselessly as if she were kicking the base of some mountain. Clawing at his hand, tears began to run down her cheeks as the last bit of her oxygen was used. _Please!_ Kagome screamed within her mind, her lungs ready to explode from need. Her eyes began to roll back, her attempts slowly weakening, her burning lungs begging for the smallest breath of air.

"You are a terrible liar, Miko." Sesshomaru murmured into Kagome's ear, his lips caressing the flesh of her lobe. She could feel his left hand gently brush away her bangs, almost sweetly, like a lover admiring his partner. It was then that his right hand eased its hold around her throat, his thumb no longer squeezing at her jugular, allowing blood to travel through. A small stream of oxygen rushed into Kagome's lungs, her eyes flashing open to find herself staring straight into the eyes of her predator. Golden orbs, swirling with excitement, burned into her soul as he looked deeply, unblinking into her wide-open eyes. She felt naked before him as he, mere inches away, watched her last few moments on this plane of existence. "You will tell me." he whispered to her, pulling her face ever closer, his mouth mere inch's from her own. "Where is my half-brother?"

Kagome gasped for more oxygen, her tongue licking her pink lips as she tried to form words. She was no longer going to faint, however speaking was not easy. A murky fog clung to her mind, making it hard to think of a proper answer. What could she tell Sesshomaru, that would make him spare her life. This encounter was only going to end one way. Whether it be a moment from now, or twenty, she knew she would not walk away from this alive. It truly did not matter what she told Lord Sesshomaru, she was doomed to the same fate either way. Kagome closed her eyes and sucked in as much oxygen as she could, her hands wringing at his as she tried to lift her own weight. "If you are going to kill me, then get it over with..." Kagome choked, her voice raspy, weak and barley above a whisper. Her eyes, however, flashed a hellish fire that brewed within. She was tired of hanging by her throat, clinging to her murderer, her last lifeline.

The corners of his lips twitched upward into a smirk, his eyes flashing, their noses practically touching. He leaned in, further closing the gap between them. "Tempting..." he whispered, his smirk deepening as he watched her eyes widen. Sesshomaru ran his left hand through her midnight, silken tresses, never breaking eye contact while gently caressing her. His right hand shifted its grasp upon her neck one last time, removing pressure from vital airways and arteries. Much of her neck was now exposed by holding her up by the nape, rather then by the throat. Tender and smeared with blood, Kagome's skin began to form angry dark bruises that stood out against her creamy flesh. His hand still tangled in her mass of black strands, Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her hair, pulling her head back, exposing every inch of her esophagus. She was held tightly, her weight leaning against his frame as he forced her to look up into his eyes.

Kagome gasped for oxygen, her right hand shooting up to his hand now ripping at her hair, forcing her head back. An out cry of pain escaped her lips as her other hand pushed at his chest, her legs kicking out. Her lungs filled and emptied quickly, blood rushing to and from her head, clearing the fog that had been consuming her thoughts. The roar in her ears dulled, her awareness sharpened. She noticed that less of her weight seemed to be hanging from her neck and now rested on Sesshomaru, her legs practically straddling his waist and hip, her bosom smashed against his chest. She stared up into his eyes, terrified at the hunger and passion that roared within his whirling amber irises. "I don't know where he is!" Kagome cried out, eyes wide as a new wave of fear began to take hold. Why wouldn't he just kill her and get it over with, rather then toying with her the way he was?

Once again his lips twitched upward into the faintest of smirks, his face moving in. An eyebrow rose, "You're lying..." he mocked her. His left hand roughly tugged at her hair, shaking her, hurting her, forcing her to submit and pay close attention to his words. A whimper of pain slipping past Kagome's lips, was his reward. "No more games. Speak." He ordered, the claws around her neck slowly, painfully, digging deeper into her flesh.

Kagome cried out once more from pain, eyes widening but never breaking his gaze. Her heart sank, tears found their way to her sapphire eyes and Kagome took a deep breath. "He is with her." she whispered, eyes finally blinking and glancing away, breaking eye contact, submitting. She wanted this to be over. What was the point? Inuyasha was not going to save her. Sesshomaru would not spare her. No more did she wish to fight, no more did she wish to be lead on. Kagome was tired of being at the mercy of demons. She was tired of being second choice. Bitterness and anger filled her, tentacles of jealousy spreading through every vein of her body. All she ever wanted was a partner, someone who would look out for her as much as she looked out for them. It appeared she would never get her wish.

Sesshomaru did not adjust his hold, however he did revoke his nails from her flesh, ending some of her discomfort. He kept her in place, pressed against him, her head between his hands as he stared down into her blue eyes. Truth had finally been given after some persuasion: this Miko was always stubborn. Perhaps it was her high-spirited nature that made him frequently stalk her. No matter how close to death she came, she would always fight, she would always resist. He had already known the answer to his question, however he found he liked toying with her, forcing her to do what he willed. He was never one to play with his prey, but she was different. There had been times in the past he had let her go, simply because he wished to have the opportunity to hunt her once more. This time, after such a small amount of persuasion, she gave in. She even enticed him by submitting fully, breaking eye contact and looking away. This single act stirred a new emotion within him.

"There is only one thing I hate more than humans, Miko..." He leaned back, his hip cocked out, forcing more of her weight to press against him. His eyes narrowed as she pushed against his chest in an attempt to put some distance between them. Orbs of blue, round with fear lifted and stared back at him, unshed tears glistening in the fading sunlight. She was flush; cheeks pink, her lips red and trembling. He could feel her pulse in his hand, he could hear it: steadily increasing, gaining speed as she became more distressed. Lavender and earth, her natural aroma, was fully mingled with the heady essence of tension and fear. He knew this scent, her scent; he could pick it up miles away. However when combined with these more intense aromas, something within him awoke.

Kagome glared up into his eyes, brilliant blue staring down molten gold. She clawed at the hand still pulling at her hair, her other pushing at his armored chest. A wave of determination began to tumble over her: she had to get away, she needed to. The urgency to escape filled her to the brim, panic began to override every other thought. In response, she began to thrash about viciously, her legs no longer kicking for a footing: she was looking to cause harm. Her one free hand flew from his chest and went for his eyes ready to claw and maim. Though she knew none of her blows would cause actual damage, she hoped the sudden struggle and the sheer strength of it, would loosen his grasp. Perhaps, if he released his hold over her, she could make a run for the forest and find refuge.

Only one hand loosened its hold: the hand around her neck. Kagome screamed in agony as Sesshomaru held her up by only her hair. She swung from his body, falling an inch or two before the length of her hair was pulled taunt. Horrible, blinding pain shot up and down her spine, her vision blurred, her body trembling. Both hands shot up to his one, which held her strong by the roots. He held her, merely for a moment, but the overwhelming level of pain made the tiny span of time seem like an eternity. The edges of her vision began to darken just as she felt his hand release its last and final hold.

She found herself falling, landing in a clumsy mass at his feet. World spinning, head throbbing, Kagome rolled to her side and up onto her knees and hands. Her neck and shoulders were on fire, moving in any way caused unimaginable pain. She had undergone far too much trauma, her muscles fighting her with every move she tried to make. However she had to get up onto her feet, she had to move, now that she was set fee, she had to at least try to make it to the forest. It was only fifty feet away...she knew her chances of even reaching the wood, let alone escaping, were slim. However she had to try. Her life was worth fighting for, even to the bitter end.

Dizziness was reeking havoc on her coordination, yet Kagome scrambled to her feet, stumbling away from her predator who stood still, watching with interest. The first few steps were aided with her hands, grazing the ground, helping her from falling straight onto her face. Quickly she was able to pull herself upright, her shoulders and neck reacting slowly. She felt like she was moving through quicksand, her pace far slower than anticipated. Every step was agony, every impact sending bolts of electricity up her spine, making her head feel as if it was about to split open. Tears fell from eyes as she pushed herself towards the forest, the tree line slowly approaching. Twice she nearly stumbled, coming close to a complete halt. However each time she forced herself to fall into the next step, always perpetuating her motion forward.

Each breath was ragged, her throat burning from its previous ordeal. Pressure great and terrible filled her head: she had the worst migraine she had ever felt. Her vision was blurring, her body slowing and still the tree line was ten feet away. Only a few more strides, just a few more painful, clumsy steps and she would be surrounded by the forest. If she could reach it, there might be a chance she could hide, she might find some upper hand that could keep her living at least one more day. It was her best chance at survival. No doubt even within the forest, there would be a fight. However in said forest there were ways of hiding, ways of fighting: distractions and hindrances. The wood was her best bet earlier, and it was still the same, even now as she struggled.

She was graceless and slow, but Kagome reached the treeline none the less. Bursting through a young maple sapling, she sobbed out her hope as thin branches slapped her flesh, leaving small, red welts on her bare legs. Brilliant red leaves, void of their chlorophyl, clung to her hair, almost creating a wreath of fall foliage in her messy curls. She hardly noticed; Kagome found maneuvering in the forest much more difficult then in the open field. The ground was moist and slick, making each step unstable, threatening her with a terrible fall. However her worries of falling were quickly ended: a band of metal hooked around her waist, stopping her progression.

A wave of weakness consumed the Miko as the great Taiyoukai of the West released his aura, allowing her to feel the entirety of his presence. Eyes widened in disbelief as the magnitude of his strength and power washed over her, enveloping her. She collapsed, her full weight falling just as his arm tightened and pulled her back against him. Shock took a firm hold, her mind locked, each muscle unresponsive. She felt herself being drawn into his grasp once more, but she was overwhelmed, incapable of resisting. Every hair on her body was standing on end, each breath shallow, heart pounding, fresh adrenaline rushing. Thoroughly stunned, she whimpered helplessly as she was spun around and pushed back into the trunk of a cedar tree. Again his hand was around her neck; not in an attempt to kill but rather to immobilize her, control her. Kagome gasped in horror as she recognized her predicament. This time he would not let her go, this evening his plans would be fully carried out.

His left hand held her in place by her neck, cradling her abused flesh by the nape. Sliding his knee between her legs, he lifted her, his knee pressed again the base of the tree, her legs straddling his thigh. Instinctively her hands shot up to his, pulling at his wrist as panic filled her eyes. Batting them away, he captured both her hands with his right and held them hostage just above her head. Curls of moist hair fell around her face as a cry of fear erupted past her lips, a few red maple leaves still clinging to raven locks. Her eyes were wide, unfocused; she was still disoriented by his released aura. A delicious handful, Sesshomaru decided as he leaned in to nuzzle the bruised flesh between her shoulder and neck.

"Please..." Kagome whimpered, tugging at her captured hands to no avail. She dare not try and wriggle free as she straddled his thigh, her most intimate of places pressed against him Only his white hakama and her cotton panties separated their flesh from one another. She was confused, she was frightened: she did not understand why he was behaving in this manner. She did not understand why she was still alive. A cry of dismay ushered past her lips as she felt Sesshomaru nuzzle her bruised skin. "Why are you doing this?!" She sobbed as she felt his lips brush over one of his claw marks, his tongue licking at drying blood.

Sesshomaru pulled his mouth from her neck and looked her squarely in the face, his golden eyes practically glowing in the fading light. "I detest my brother, more than I do any human." Face of granite, eyes like the sun, passion and desire roared within his irises, his pupils mere slits of midnight. His eyes left hers for only a moment as he scanned her torso, studying every line in her body. It was then that he unexpectedly lifted his hand from the back of her neck and slashed at her. From her left shoulder, down to her navel, claws sliced through fabric, slashed at skin leaving shallow cuts that began to weep blood. With her blouse in hand, Sesshomaru carelessly tossed the bloodied fabric to the ground, his eyes slanting down to his handy work before looking back into her eyes. "If I can not kill him this night, then I shall take what belongs to him." Sesshomaru's words were frank, his tone cool but his hunger no longer in question.

Kagome sobbed in angst, tears shedding from her eyes as she howled in pain and embarrassment. Only scraps of her top clung to her left arm and shoulder, both her breasts bare, heaving as she sobbed. Four, bright red slashes ran down from her collar bone to her navel, her right nipple barely missed. Though not deep, blood slowly oozed from the fresh, stinging wounds. It was all too frightening to take in. She wanted to weep uncontrollably, she wanted to run away, but most of all she simply wished to escape in any manner she could. Darkness began to cloud the corners of her vision, slowly seeping in, taking hold. She could feel her consciousness slipping as the magnitude of her situation began to dawn on her. "Please...just let me go..." Kagome lamented, her tearing eyes gazing into his as she began to lose focus.

"When I am finished with you, I may let you go." was his cold reply. Sesshomaru released her hands and with both arms, scooped her up and over his shoulder. Darkness enveloped Kagome and she knew not what she would awaken too, if, she awoke at all. The last thing she saw, were the Autumn leaves, waving to her as if to say farewell.


End file.
